It can only get better
by GeneGenielover28
Summary: AU to series 3 ending. Another take on what would have happened if Alex had stayed. A bit of fluff and romance for the old soapy romantics out there and a little something for those who were frustrated and dissapointed about the ending.


**Hi all. I promise to get the next chapter for Love is a song up online as soon as possible. I was watching the James Bond film Octopussy the other night, starring Roger Moore and the ending gave me an idea and I had to put this up. This is AU to the series 3 ending, another take on what would have happened if Alex had stayed with Gene. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. **

It can only get better

**At the Railway Arms, November 1983**

And then the Guv goes right up to this bird's face who was really George Stains and said "I will call you whatever I want you gender bender, wiredy beady freak of nature, and that stains bloke slash bird kneed him right in the balls and made a run for it. Didn't get very far though, he still had his todger attached to him and Chris here gave him a dose of his own medicine" laughed Ray as he recalled his story to the team.

"Oh man, I would have loved to see that one!" laughed Sam.

"I remember threatening the Guv during a bank raid bust in 1973" giggled Anne.

"You threatened the Guv?" asked Shaz

"Course I did!" replied Annie.

"Yeah but you had nothing on our DI, Alex Drake her name is, when she first transferred to Fenchurch East in London, we all thought she was a posh, gobby tart with a stick up her arse, we also thought that she was a bit whacky but then again we didn't know about the Guv's world back then. Always thought that the Guv was in big trouble the day he saw her in that short dress, so short that you could see what she had to breakfast, she had stockings an all, was working undercover as a high class prostitute. Shocked us all the moment we found out that she was a DI, but one look on the Guv's face and you knew he had it bad for her. But what really clinched it for us was when she came in Luigi's restaurant in tight black skinny jeans, black high heeled boots, an off the shoulder top and that white leather jacket, looking like a million bucks; the look on the Guv's face was priceless, he knew he was in trouble the moment he saw her. Fell for her hook, line and sinker, got him wrapped around her little finger" said Ray, casting his mind back to that fateful day when everything had changed for the better, not that he would ever admit it out loud.

"Wait, Alex Drake from 2008? That DI of the Met who counselled me? She had a daughter too...what's her name again...Molly, yeah that was her name." said Sam.

"Yeah, that's her, wouldn't stop withering on about going home and going back to see her daughter, kept calling us constructs for the first couple of days, drove us crazy with her theories and all" laughed Ray.

"You couldn't blame her Ray, she was transported from 2008 to 1981, it's logical to think that this would be all in your head" reasoned Shaz.

"Yeah, guess that was true, knew she was something special, she seemed to know a lot about us and the world to begin with, like she was destined for something" piped up Chris.

"Yeah, to be shot in the head and die in a hospital room" said Ray.

"RAY!" yelled everyone at the table while Phyllis clipped him over the ear before smacking him over the head."

"OWWW! What the bloody hell was that for?" asked Ray

"For being an insensitive twat, haven't changed a day I see." Snarled Phyllis.

"But it's true, the moment she was taken hostage by that Layton bloke and shot in the head she was done for."

"RAY!

Another clip over the ear.

"OWWW! OK! OK! I'll shut up now, but you have got to admit, without that happening, Drake and the Guv would never have met and fallen in love" said Ray before going back to the bar for another pint.

"Yeah, that's true, the Guv changed when Alex showed up, true love in the making!" sighed Shaz.

"Wait, wait, wait, backtrack, for a moment, let me get this straight, you are telling me that those two fell for each other?" asked Sam, his eyebrows raised so high that they nearly touched his head.

"Yeah, but they didn't know it at the time and when they did start to feel something they denied it, you should have been there mate, they would fight like cat and dog non-stop every night and every day, always getting in each other's faces and screaming at each other and when they were not fighting over something they were flirting shamelessly with each other" said Chris.

Can't deny it though, it made them a great team though, they were useless without the other." Said Shaz.

"We all had a pool going on when they would finally get a room and shag each other senseless, god knows that they needed it" said Ray, coming back from the bar with his pint and whisky chaser in hand and a fag in his mouth.

"We all thought they were when we caught them sleeping in his office, but that turned out to be nothing." Said Chris.

"So how did this Alex Drake tame the Guv? Never thoughtof him to be a one woman kind of guy" quizzed Annie.

"She punched him" replied Ray

"WHAT?" yelled Sam, Phyllis and Annie in unison.

"Oh yeah, I Remember that, it was during the first couple of days that she was here, it was during a rape case, some prossie claimed to be raped, she was doing it for the actual victim who was too scared to come forth and Alex was nagging and bending our earsabout it, saying that we should catch the killer and that even prossies deserve protection. Got very angry at us and left. Supposed she had a point though, she made us all better coppers and helped us with our issues. Anyway, we all found her talking to prossies and then when the Guv confronted her about it, she claimed that she was once a prossie, she was lying though, tricked him in order to get him to see what he was doing was wrong, the Guv insulted her and then she slapped him, he asked her whether or not she felt better after that, but then Alex just went one further and gave him an uppercut right under his chin and knocked him one in the Gob. Scared the shit out of me and Chris, never saw any bird punch the Guv like that before, a whopper of a punch, knocked the Guv off his feet literally" recalled Ray.

"Yeah, it was like Joe Bognor in a frock" replied Chris.

"Wow, I never thought I saw the day that something like that would happen" said Sam, clearly impressed.

"Yeah, it wasn't the same afterwards; there was always something between them, they always fought but the sexual tension was so thick that even a div like Chris here could see it."

"The Guv did love her though, he still does, even if she does drive him mad" said Shaz.

"She was the one who stood up for him when Keats had him beaten down; she was the one who brought the lights back on after Keats darkened it. She was by his side to the very end, even when we abandoned him, it was her who convinced Gene to reach out to us which made us come back to him. Without her the Guv would have been destroyed, we would have been rotting in the fiery depths of hell for all of eternity and Keats would have triumphed" said Ray, feeling ashamed of himself remembering how badly he had treated the Guv.

"Do I get to meet this Alex, where is she now?" asked Annie.

"Yeah where is Alex, I didn't see her come in with you guys." Said Sam.

"I want to meet the woman who gave the Guv a punch in the chops." Piped up Phyllis.

"Dunno, we didn't see her either, the three of us had already went in. I assumed she stayed with him" said Chris.

"Nelson went out to meet her and the Guv after we came in, he had two brand new ID cards in his hands when he went out" said Shaz

"So that means she is with the Guv now" said Ray.

"That's good, about bloody time they got it together, I did say that they should either kill each other or get a room" said Shaz.

"I wonder what they would be doing now" wondered Phyllis.

"Probably, catching up with one another" joked Ray.

"They're going through old cases together?" asked Chris.

Everyone just turned to Chris, giving him the "you div" look.

"You're a twonk mate. Right. A toast. To the Guv and his Bolly.

"The Guv and his Bolly!" All of them shouted in unison, all clinking their glasses together and saluting the unbreakable team.

**Fenchurch Police Station London, CID Office meeting**

"The incidents that have been caused by Jim Keats should never have occurred. He more than just bent the rules he completely disregarded them, like purgatory was just his plaything. He only wanted power, yes Gene Hunt is not the ideal copper but he only bent the rules when he saw fit to do so. He always had a line that he never crossed, I do apologise for the mayhem that Keats has caused for the past few months. I am hoping our departments can still work together and maintain the balance of good and evil here in purgatory and I do request that the items of Keats should be returned so we can dispose of it since Keats will be staying below" said Superintendent Damien.

"In the interest of our personal and professional relationships, that will be arranged. Now onto Gene Hunt and Alex Drake. I must say that this is a rare event. I have never seen a keeper of the gate fall for someone before, never seen a relationship like theirs before and never seen Gene Hunt act in the way that he has over the past three years, especially after she told him the truth about herself in Operation Rose" said Superintendent Gabriel.

"Let's face it, Gene Hunt is special, he is also human, he has never been in love before Alex Drake came into his life, she is his equal in every aspect. She was also in a very unique situation, she was already the first candidate in mind to take over from Gene if he moved on or he was moved up to top brass Then there was the fact that she knew everything about him and the others through Sam's notes. Gene had forgotten who he was, how he came to be here and the nature of his death; Alex telling him the truth made him react badly because he didn't want to face the truth so he lashed out at her; it was the main reason why we sent Keats up here. Not just to play the game but also to make Gene realise his responsibility to this world. It was always going to happen at some point so it was good that we can make these new arrangements for them. As the agreement clearly states if one of our own either breaks the rules or disregards them, then the other side can pull a few strings for their own with a compensation package if they chose to have it." Explained Superintendent Damien.

"Careful, I might start to think you're going soft, I'm supposed to be the good guy here not you." Mocked Super Gabriel.

"Ha, very funny, it was my man that broke the rules and I am just making an observation on the nature of the relationship between those two. Baffling if you ask me. I will never understand humans or human relationships" rebuffed Super Damien

"You have a point Damien. I am pleased to have promoted Hunt, what with the force being cleaned out and all. He wasn't ready to move on, but he couldn't stay as DCI, the world is moving on and I would've hate to see Geneget pensioned off and fall into oblivion. So having him promoted to Super and Alex promoted to DCI just goes well, plus his talents can prove to be useful for top brass and hopefully give both him and Alex some breathing space now that they are in a fully fledge relationship. Long time coming I would say" noted Super Gabriel while Super Damien just noddled and took another sip of his whisky.

"When do they start?" asked Damien.

"They start after the New Year, after everything, they deserve a long deserve break, so I sent them off on a bit of holiday, Nelson passed on the message for me. Purgatory can handle itself for a while and we can settle the new guy in until next year" assured Gabriel

"Speaking of which, where are they now, I would wish to speak to both Hunt and Drake" said Damien

"Well unfortunately Hunt had been injured during the jewels heist, he won't be going anywhere for a while, he was looking quite beat up when I saw him outside the railway arms, Keats did kick him a couple of beauts and it didn't help him much during the heist. Drake is looking after him now" replied the Chief Super.

"I bet she is" laughed Damien.

"Get your mind out of the gutter" chided Gabriel.

All three men laughed and clinked their drinks together.

**Alex's flat, Luigis, November 1983 **

"Hmmmmm Gene, mmmmmm" moaned Alex as she withered above Gene sharing intense passionate kisses.

Tongues tangled together in an intimate dance, lips biting, sucking and nibbling as Alex's hands roamed up and down his body before disappearing into his sandy blonde hair. She was dressed only in her best French lacy bra and knickers, her white, milky, flawless skin rubbing up against Gene's body as their hips grinded themselves together, creating that delicious friction that sent chills up both of their spines. Alex legs and feet caressing Gene's own legs, both wanting to feel everything that their bodies had to offer.

Alex felt that she was in heaven, no man has ever made her feel the way she was feeling right now. Gene meanwhile, was harbouring a bandaged shoulder that was in a sling due to being hit by a bullet during the heist while nursing a few bruises to his gut and chest. It made his position awkward with Alex but that didn't stop him from enjoying himself and it certainly didn't stop him from admiring Alex's stunning body that was currently on top of him, tits pressing against his naked chest while feeling her excitement and arousal through his silk boxers, her kisses were sweeter than anything he had ever known. He was having the time of his life and now that he finally had Alex in his arms and in his life for good, he was going to make damn sure that everyone knew about it, the diamond and sapphire ring that he gave her glittering on finger. His thoughts were then interrupted by Alex as her lips parted from his and let out a contented sigh, which was a good thing because his brain needed oxygen.

"Hmmm, I wish" sighed Alex.

"What do wish for Bollykecks?" asked Gene as he turned his head to the side and arched a quizzical eyebrow. His blue eyes twinkling with mischief, love and lust.

"I wish you weren't injured, I want to be dominated by you, I need some rough stuff, if you catch my drift" smirked Alex.

"Well, little lady, it's your lucky day, the Gene Genie can definitely grant you that wish."

"What? How?

All of a sudden, Gene sat up, throwing Alex to one side and ripping off his bandage, seeing that his skin was clear and free from injury. Alex gasped in surprise and laughed as she realised that Gene had pulled one on his superiors.

"Oh Gene, you didn't!" laughed Alex

"You bloody well know I did, and it's about time I got you out of the fancy knickers of yours and give you that good seeing too that I promised" said Gene.

Gene then, quickly grabbed Alex's body and rolled her around him and onto her back, he head hitting the pillows and her body surrounded by silk bllod red sheets as she laughed and wounded her arms around his neck, laughing into Gene's mouth as he smothered her once more with his sweet, sweet kisses.

"Hmmmm" moaned Alex as Gene unclipped her bra and slipped off her knickers and wound them down her legs.

**Luigi's restaurant**

Luigi was busy happily attending to his customers and washing the glasses. People was quietly dining while the rest of Gene's team was getting merrily drunk, celebrating their victory. All activities were halted when they heard a woman scream in pleasurable ecstasy.

"OH GENE!"

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening upstairs.

**Well there you have it. I thought I write it up since the idea just wouldn't go away. So I hope you have enjoyed it. It was a nice change from my post series 2 fics that I have been writing and I have always believed that Alex should have stayed with him so I thought that this would be a good story to put up.**


End file.
